A Dragon's Begging
by Mr.E380
Summary: The war on earth is still going on and after Shadow had left his best friend Godwin to die, what is going to happen next?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In a world, before humans, and before dinosaurs rule the land and skies, dragons ruled the world. And each dragon had a tale to tell, and this one was the very first gold dragon. His name is Godwin and he was the very first gold dragon. But there was never peace in the dragon world. The Dark Lord was going to war against the world, and he was wining. His name is Seth and he was a red dragon. Once he got win that there was a gold egg he order his men to attack Dragon's Town and to recover that egg so he can use it for his own evil purpose, but that never happen. Time had pass and a week latter the egg had hatch and this is his story. The dragon that forever change the world, and nearly destroyed it at the same time.

(Next part will be put up this coming Friday, in two days.)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Its beautiful." Said a yellow dragon.

"I never seen a gold egg before." the other dragon said, he was red.

"It must be special."

"I cant wait to see it when it hatches."

A loud noise came from outside and startled the two dragons. "What was that?" said the worry mother.

"I'll go and find out." The father went outside and half of Dragon's Town was already in flames, as he look up in the sky, it was so black from all of the ash that he could hardly see, but he saw what feared him the most, Seth. The father ran back inside and said. "Were being under attack, if Seth knows about the gold egg then he would want to capture it and use it for his own evil purpose, hide it then lets get out there and drive him out of town."

"Right." The mother put some hay over the egg then ran out side to help her mate.

The battle went on for hours and hours, with no side giving up, then a fireball went straight thru the nest that had the gold egg in it. The whole was big enough and the nest was slanted enough that the egg rolled out of the nest and down a hill.

As the battle was over, the mother and father that gave birth to the gold egg was dead, and when one of there friends went inside there house he notice that the egg was missing. He heard them talking about the egg in the battle and now it was gone.

The gold egg kept on rolling and rolling and rolling down the hill. Faster and faster and faster it just wasn't going to stop any time soon. The egg rolled off a cliff, and plummet straight into the ocean. As the egg was falling a lone water dragon that was swimming by at the time notice the egg and pick it up and brought it back to the City of Atlantics.

A week had pass and the egg had finally hatch, it was a boy and they call him Godwin. "Welcome t the City of Atlantics, Godwin."

A few years went by, five to be exact and Godwin was already getting into more trouble then he could afford. "Yes Godwin? Who was the mother that gave birth to 40 dragons and was the queen of this city?"

"Uh…your mom?"

As the class broke out in laughter the teacher gave him a glare then sent him to the king.

"What have you gotten your self into this time Godwin?"

"She just couldn't take a joke your honor."

"Please call me dad."

"Your not my dad, I did my home work, and these dragons are water type dragons, I can tell by the feet, and the gills on your necks gave it away as well."

"Your right, I am not your father, and you are a land type dragon, but the outside is to dangers for you."

"Listen William, the real reason is that I cant hold my breath to swim all the way up to the surface, we all know that I am the strongest in my class and don't deny it."

"It is true, you are the strongest in your class, but don't get cocky. Yu will stay here until you can leave and you can not leave yet got it?"

"Yes William."

"Good now get back to your class and learn something oh and for peeps shake stay out of trouble."

"Yes William."

(Part three coming August 30, please review.)


	3. Chapter 2 The Sign

_**Chapter 2 The Sign**_

Three years pass and Godwin had got himself into more trouble then he could had ever had imagine for a dragon at his age who was just simply having fun. He would sneak into the girls showers, skip school, got into more fights then any of the other dragons in that city. At last the dragons in the city had, had enough and they wanted Godwin gone so they ship him from regular school to military school, with his best friend Shadow along with him. Those two never got along with anyone else, and Shadow was a black dragon so many thought that he was a bad omen, and since Godwin was a land type he never got along with the water types. The leader, commander of the military school, and the army was none other then Commander Rex, he is also the father of Donate.

"I heard a lot of stories about you." Rex said in a solder voice.

"The question is, which ones are true?" Godwin replayed trying to challenge his commander.

"Whether they are true or not I am not going to take that kind of-"

"Whoa commander, we are only kids here, we cant hear that type of langue yet."

"Fine, but if you two want to become solders then you are going to have to do _everything_ that I say, got it?"

"_Everything_? If you tell me to go eat out of the garbage I'm not going to do it."

There was a long period of silence that was between Rex and Godwin and tension was rising as well. Shadow broke the silence.

"What is it that you want us to do, sir?"

"I want you two to show us, just how much you already know about serving in the war."

"And how can we do that?" Godwin ask with a little bit of a smirk on his face as if he would enjoy what would lay ahead of him.

"There is going to be a Battle Royal, at 10 be there, and if you two perform well I just might go easy on your little sorry butts."

"You are going to be in it as well?"

"No but I will be watching you two, and I just might go easy on you two in school."

"Cant argue about that, I'm in."

"Me too."

It was high noon and Marcie saw Godwin and Shadow walking side by side talking, most likely about there tacit to win the Battle Royal.

"Its going to be fun." Godwin said with excitement

"30 dragons and only one winner." Shadow replayed as he was imagining himself winning the computation.

"Its not going to be _if_ we face each other it will be _when_ we face each other, lets make it a good one."

"Agree."

Marcie couldn't help but admire there courage and friendship. She works as a maid for William, and she is the mother of Meryl, the same age as Godwin and Shadow. She is also a blue dragon. She walk up to Godwin and Shadow and said. "Hi guys."

"Hello Marcie." Godwin said dipping his head. He always respected Marcie more as a woman then most of the girls that he hangs around with in the city.

"Hello Godwin, Shadow…I came to wish you both good luck."

"Does it look like that we need luck?" Shadow said challenge Marcie. On the friendship scale those two are not very high up there but they wont kill each other.

"Well you might but I know that Godwin does, anyway I need to speak to you Godwin." She paused and gave Shadow a glare then said. "Alone."

"All right I'm going, see you around Godwin." Shadow left with a little smirk on his face.

"What is it Marcie?"

"We cant talk here, we need to go to somewhere more private." without waiting for a replay she ran or powered walk into the mention and headed into the basement.

"What's going on Marcie? And I never knew we had a dungeon." Godwin said looking around as he saw all of this magic stuff everywhere.

"Its not a dungeon, it's a basement, this is what I do during my free time."

"Magic?"

"Yes, and I found something that was very disturbing."

"So why are you calling me down here? shouldn't you talk to William or Rex?"

"Because what I saw was you."

"Excuse me?"

"You a lot older, but I saw you, and behind you an army."

"What about in front"

Marcie did not answered right away, she could not say it, she tried to but the words never came out. "S…S…Th…Drk….S."

"The Dark Lord? Seth?"

"Yes."

"So your saying that you saw me, with an army going against the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where or how long?"

"No on both accounts, you were older, and stronger, but the place I had never saw before, after all I never step foot out of this dome."

"I see…anything else?"

"Yes, one becomes one hundred, and when one becomes one thousand, everything must starts back to zero and star again."

Godwin was puzzled what Marcie said, as it did not made since to Godwin, but Marcie was not at all to happy with it. "May I be the first to say that, that makes no since what's so ever."

"You're the second dragon to say that, I was the first."

"Are you sure that it was not a bad dream?"

Marcie was about to protest, but as much as she hope that it was all just a bad dream, she just couldn't get that image out of mind, or that saying. Godwin could see how much she was trying to forget it, so he walk up right toward her and when she look up and saw his gold face with his green eyes she broke out in tears and stuff her head in his hest and started to cry.

(Part four coming September 3)


	4. Chapter 3 Battle Royal

_**Chapter 3 Battle Royal**_

As Godwin enter the Battle royal, Shadow stood at the entrance and greeted him. "Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Marcie?" he said with a snicker.

"Oh please nothing like that."

"Then what then?"

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

"_Right, _anyway hurry up and enter the Battle Royal so we don't get yelled at by what's his name.

"Rex?"

"Yes."

The Battle Royal was filled with dragons, Godwin and Shadow use to come here all the time, but now they are in it. The Battle Royal work like this, two dragons will face off against each other, and there are 30 total. And one by one, a dragon will fall until there is only one left standing, but no one gets killed in the process. "Welcome everyone to the Battle Royal." Rex voice was the one introducing the Battle Royal. "You all know how this works, four days until the last dragon is left standing. Here are the contestants." Rex read off the 30 list of names, Godwin was number 7 and Shadow was number 13 "All right, lets get started."

As the battle went on the bids got higher, and hotter. Both Godwin and Shadow were not showing any signs of backing down until there opponent goes down first. And thru out the entire Battle Royal there had only been one match that where both dragons went down at the same time. Four days had pass and it was time for the main event. And it would be Godwin vs. his beloved friend Shadow, but even before the battle could start, Godfrey saw a bright yellow flash and next thing that he saw was that someone blew a giant whole in the roof, Seth. As he saw Seth his vision went away and everything was back to normal again.

"What's the matter Godwin? Scared already?"

"Uh…no I'm fine thank you." Godwin could not tell what he has just experience, maybe Seth was getting into his head after he herd what Marcie had to say.

As the fight went on, the stakes had gotten higher. Some where even changing there bets on who will win. Shadow and Godwin wanted their battle to be a good one, and it was. In the middle of the battle, Shadow fell but slowly got back up, his wings had holes in them. His tale was like a little scythe, one slice by that tale it will cut you open. He has red eyes and a sapphire jewel on top of his forehead. Even though Shadow was a water dragon that can breath underneath water, he is a fire type dragon that can breath fire. And his horns are nice and long, very sharp indeed.

Godwin is a gold dragon, he has little spikes that starts on the top of his head and goes down and gets smaller all the way to his tail, his tale resembles a leaf, not really used for fighting purpose, his horns are not straight, but they are curve backwards. He has green eyes. Godwin is not a fire type dragon, even though that is his specialty, he can also use ice moves as well.

Shadow jump up in the air and put himself into a ball and started to do a tons of front flips, heading straight toward Godwin, Godwin had no time to move so he was going to take the hit, but it miss, or did he? Godwin was able to put himself in a little bubble that shielded him from the attack, all of these new powers that he is getting is starting to scare him, but what scared him more was when his vision had came true. The roof had blown up and Seth appeared.

"I hope that you don't mind if my men enter the contest do you?"

Before anyone could reply, a whole bunch of the Dark Lord Dragons came into the Battle Royal and started to attack everyone in sight.

"It looks like we are going to have to work together now" Shadow said to Godwin.

"Ya it looks like it…ready for this?"

"A little brushed up, but I'm all right, lets do this."

Godwin and Shadow headed into battle, as they were battling dragons Rex was in a heated battle with Seth. "What are you doing here!" Rex yelled out trying to attack the Dark Lord.

"I just wanted to have some fun, and what better way to do that then to come to a Battle Royal?" Seth did a fire move, called Flamethrower and send Rex flying into a wall and getting nock out in the process.

Shadow took a quick glance at Seth, then Seth smiled and Shadow saw a yellow flash, and it went away, but he was confused, Godwin snap him out of it. "Hey Shadow get over here I need your help!"

"Uh…right I'm on my way."

Seth smiled some more then flew out of the Battle Royal and out of the City of Atlantics.

Two hours had went by and the battle had finally had come to a close, Rex woke up to see the place falling apart, and to see two young dragons standing side by side, bleeding, while everyone else was dead, all the bad dragons of course. "You two…did you two did this?"

"Yes sir." Said Godwin.

Shadow was still looking around, as if he just woke up from a nap, but didn't say anything. "It looks as if we are at war with the Dark Lord." Rex commented

"You think?" Normally Shadow was the one that makes those type of remarks, but Godwin jump in this time.

"You two were the best fighters thru out this entire computation, go out and find him."

"Yes sir."

"But first go home and get some rest, leave early tomorrow."

Latter that Night, Shadow snuck out of his house, and he walk off, he walk all the way up to the Battle Royal, the place was closed down but for some reason it was unlock, as he enter thru the door, Seth was waiting for him.

"Hello Shadow, glad that you can make it."

(Part five coming September the 13th Saturday. )


	5. Chapter 4 Reunion

_**Chapter 4 Reunion**_

It was the next day, September 4, 1974 and Godwin woken up from his bed and headed downstairs to the dining room. The table is about 15 1/2 feet long. William sits on the opposite table of his wife, Alana. She to is a blue dragon, light blue, and not the smartest or the most beautiful dragon in the city, but since she is the queen she thinks that she can do whatever that she wants. Godwin never did understand why that the king and the queen sat on opposite ends of the table. Marcie, who is not older then Godwin was there maid, she cook, clean, and does anything to everything around the house. She came by but William told her to wait outside.

"What is it?" Godwin said knowing that there was something going on, and that he was enfold somehow.

"You see Godwin, The Dark Lord is causing trouble again, he needs to be stop." William said with a sigh.

"Your telling me this, why?"

"Because you are a gold dragon, the very first one, and the prophecy said that when there is a gold dragon he shall bring peace to our world again."

"I'm only a kid."

"Yes, I know that, but there is no time to waste. You must stop the Dark Lord before he takes over this world."

"Your asking a lot from one dragon, not to mention an eight

year old dragon to be exact."

"I know, but you wont be going to the unknown alone, Shadow will come with you."

"He will?"

One of the doors open and Shadow came thru the door. "Did I miss the party yet?"

"Right on time Shadow, I want both of you to destroy the Dark Lord."

"By Destroy you mean kill right?" Godwin said trying to understand William.

"Well…yes but…this is your calling Godwin, don't ignore it."

Godwin did not answered for a long period of time, as much as he would love to get out of this city and travel the world, but he did not really like the fact that the main purpose of his travels will to be to fine the Dark Lord and to kill him, but yesterday when the Dark Lord came, he killed his fifth grade teacher and Godwin wonder just how many more Dragons, or other animals will die because of the Dark Lord, Shadow broke his thought.

"Godwin?"

"Wha- ya?"

"Well?"

"I'm in."

"Perfect." As William got up he walk over to his global map that was on a wall. "This is where we are, in Lake Gipsy, once out of here you guys can go to Dragons City. That place was made by moles, and Seth so he might want to take it back, the leader in charge there is named Magee he might be around the same age as you two are, but his grandfather drew the plans for the city, but could only finish it half way, he died of a heart attack, so Magee took over and finish it."

"If he is the same age as us, then he is young to have built a city." Shadow said, only believing half of what William said.

"Yes, but never the less he must be treated with respect got it?"

"Yes sir." Godwin answered him, then Shadow gave Godwin a confused look.

"All right then, good luck to you both." With a nod of his head Godwin and Shadow turned around and started to walk out the door but Alana stop them.

"Bring backs lots of treasure, jewels, and tell us about any open land got it?"

Godwin and Shadow both look at each other for a seconded then Godwin said. "Got it, don't worry we will bring backs lots."

As Godwin and Shadow step outside Marcie was waiting for them. "Can I speak to Godwin for a seconded…alone?"

Shadow rolled his eyes then he said. "Don't keep me waiting." and walk to the exist of the city.

"Had another dream again?" Godwin said as Shadow left.

"No, but you don't have to do this Godwin."

"I might not know what my purpose in life is, but one thing is for sure, I cant sleep well at night knowing that the Dark Lord is killing incessant animals and is getting away with it."

"I understand, you do what you have to do, but be careful ok?"

"Don't worry, I will."

As Marcie and Godwin stared into each other eyes for a bit, Godwin walk past Marcie and walk over toward Shadow.

It took Godwin and Shadow three days to traveled past Bones, Night Plaza, Neverland, and Tiger Woods, then they finally reach Dragons City. It was September 7 and they had made it to Dragons City, and it was not what they had expected. There was a giant battle going on, and a flying monkey with his tail on fire flew by them.

"Was that a flying monkey with his tail on fire flew by us by a catapult?" Shadow said out of surprise.

"Ya…one thing that I know are that the moles are our allies here, lets go and help them out."

"Got it."

Five hours had pass and the battle was over, an estimated 9,420,10 had died from the Dark Lord army, and only 243 from the moles.

"Who are you two? More Dragons? Get out!" Magee said with rage and fury.

"We just saved your sorry little city and this is how you repay us?" Shadow actually showed more rage then what Godwin was use to and he wonder what was going on with him.

Magee did not answered right away, he knew that the black dragon was right so he just took a deep breath and said. "Names?"

"Godwin and Shadow." Godwin answered.

"Magee at your service, thanks for all of your help guys."

"Don't mention it, we are on a hunt our self's, we need to find the Dark Lord and kill him."

"Easer said then done, we know what the name of the place where he is staying, but we don't know how to get there."

"What's the name of it?"

"Dark Temple."

"Sounds like fun."

A dragon flying by, saw the gold dragon and flew down toward him. "Are really the one?"

"Uh…Who are you?"

"My name is Danny, I'm a friend of your mother and father."

**Author note: It is never all right to kill, for any reason. (If your best friend is sleeping with your girl then that's a different story.) **

**Question of the day, If you just found out that your parents got killed by the Dark Lord, what would you do?**

**(Part six coming September 27 Tuesday)**

**(If you like this, then you might like A Dragons Tail The Eight Pieces of Hell. Here's a preview.)**

**Bernard-Godfrey?**

**Godfrey-Ya?**

**Bernard-You know that Valentines is coming up right?**

**Godfrey-…Ya?**

**Bernard-I don't know what to give Snow.**

**Godfrey-Wow.**

**Bernard-What?**

**Godfrey-How long have you've been dating her?**

**Bernard-A while now.**

**Godfrey-That was a rhetorical question Bernard.**

**Bernard-Oh.**

**Godfrey-I don't know give her flowers sing to her do what ever lovers do.**

**Bernard-What about you and Elisa?**

**Godfrey-We are just going to be going on a date that does not mean that we are together got it?**

**Bernard-Ya I got it…just wonder what you were doing?**

**Godfrey-I don't know I was kind of thinking that I would take her to Twin Falls.**

**Bernard-That sounds great can I come it can be a double date.**

**Godfrey-! Are you really that desperate?**

**Bernard-I just don't want to screw things up that's all.**

**Godfrey-Really?**

**Bernard-Really.**

**Godfrey-Ok what did you do this time?**


	6. Chapter 5 The Truth

_**Chapter 5 The Truth**_

As Danny lead Godwin and Shadow over to Dragons Town, he told them about that horrible day.

"I couldn't save them, the Dark Lord was to strong, while in the battle I herd that your mother laid a gold egg, I was suspicious at first, and when I look inside their house the next thing that I knew, there was a giant hole in it and the egg was gone. I feared that the Dark Lord had snatch it and took off, but I can see that I am wrong."

"What is it that the Dark Lord fears from me?"

"You are a gold dragon Godwin, the first of your kind, and they say that you are the perfect solder from god."

"That's nice to know." Shadow jump in the conversation. "I'm sorry but all of this commotion over one dragon? don't you think that's a little ridicules, and its easy to get gold, just like if you mix a white dragon and a black one you get gray."

"There are no white dragons young Shadow."

"Well ya I know…I'm just using that as an example that's all."

The three dragons finally made it to Dragon Town, and surprise home was not the way that Danny had left. It was on fire, all the homes were, dragons screaming, blood everywhere, it look like a battle had just taken over.

"The Dark Lord, he had came." Danny said looking at the old town

"I think we can all see that."

"Will you shut up Shadow, what's wrong with you?" Godwin ask in a low tone of voice.

"Me? Nothing is, me, I'm not the dragon that an entire army is out looking to kill me."

"Children please, we got other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"You two are still very young, first you need to be educated and told the truth, then you need some entrance training."

"Oh goody, school."

**Author note: Sorry that this chap is so short, I couldn't find anything else to add on to it. Follow me on you tube ****.com/user/MrE380?feature=mhum**** or add me on PS3 Mr_E_rules**

**Question of the Week: What would dragon school be like?**

**Part seven coming October 6**

**If you like this then you might like A Dragons Tail A New World here's a preview.**

**Chernobog-Nothing ever last forever…even the world that we all live on now will eventually give way and so a new world will be born.**

**March 1, 2029 7:42PM (At the Dragons Town in the dining room.)**

**Bernard-[Whispers to Snow.] Should we tell them?**

**Snow-Yes. [Snow and Bernard stands up.]**

**Godfrey-? (I wonder what's going on.)**

**Bernard-Everyone we have an announcement to make.**

**William-What is it son?**

**Snow-Were getting married.**

**Godfrey-[Almost choke on his food.] Married!**


	7. Chapter 6 A Dark Shadow

_**Chapter 6 A Dark Shadow**_

Three years had pass and Godwin and Shadow had some intents training the day was September 27 1977 5:00PM and Godwin and Shadow had a mission to do, there first mission after three years and they were both excited. Godwin was now eleven years old and couldn't have been more excited. There first mission was to go over to the Dragons City, reports had came in that the place has been a shadow there and that no one had came from that place.

As Godwin and Shadow came to Dragons City they saw nothing weird. The city was empty that was a fact but that's not the weird part. William, a new dragon to Godfrey and Shadow said that the city was cast into a shadow or something but nothing seems wrong. The mission was starting to be a disappointment but they carried on. They were hoping to see Magee but he wasn't there. No one was and that caught there attention. "I don't know what William was talking about that this city was engulf by a shadow but there is no one here." Shadow said walking around.

"I know what you mean, I am not getting a good feeling about this."

"Says the gold dragon."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, come on we got work to do."

As they kept on walking by a shadow came up out of the ground behind them and started to walk toward them. Godwin was the first one to notice something and as he turned around he saw a shadow and when it attack him Godfrey actually fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. Shadow had to get rid of the shadow and then help Godfrey up. "You all right?"

"Ya…I just couldn't get up for some reason."

"Well lets keep our eyes open this time, William was right after all." Shadow said with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?"

"Its nothing."

Further into the city there was a flood of shadow's and they were all coming directly toward Godwin and Shadow, fear over came them and as they turned around more shadows were flooding in from the back as well. They both look at each other and flew up in the sky to avoided getting flooded by the shadows, but its not over yet. The shadows look like they were having a seizer or something then the next thing they knew the shadows had transform themselves into a giant hand. "You got to be kidding me!" Shadow said with a smile on his face. Godwin notice it but didn't say anything.

It took them two hours till the hand finally fell apart. It was harder then they thought because they could not melee it, and any fire attack they did it would go right thru it, but it was not over yet, the shadows had turned into a full grown dragon that breath…well black magic.

Fives hours latter and the shadow dragon had finally fallen and so had Godwin and Shadow, they gently floated back to the ground and rested. But sad to say that there rest was long lasting. They rested at the main entrance to the city which was closed and somehow it got blown up. Godwin went flying and he stared to see black and white and he could hear nothing but his head pounding louder then anything he had herd before. And his ears were ringing so loud and so long he swore that he was going to go death. As Godwin look at the exploded door the Dark Lord men came pouring into the city and something stood in front of him, as he tried to tilt his head up he could see none other then Shadow. Standing there looking at him. Godwin tried to call out for help but he did nothing, blood was coming out of Godwin side and his stomach, part of his head had some blood coming from it, then he saw Seth walking over to Shadow and said something and they both turned away from Godwin and walk away. Godwin was amaze on what Shadow had just done…he join the Dark Lord.

Character Note: Godwin-Its simple math, the more blood you lose the weaker you are. Lose to much blood and you will die.

Author Note: This was intents and if you are wondering what is going to happen with Shadow and Godwin now that they went there separate ways, you are just going to have to wait and find out. Follow me on You tube .com/user/MrE380?feature=mhump/a/f/0/CyxUbOHvKKA or add me on PS3 Mr_E_rules

Question of the week: What would you do if your friend left you for death?

Part eight coming whenever I can get around to it

If you like this then you might like A Dragons Tail A New World, here's a preview.

Godfrey-Don't talk now…I'll heal you ok then I will take you to my place. [Godfrey did holly magic "Pain Split."] Can you walk now?

Meryl-[Gets up.] A lot better then what I use to…thanks.

Godfrey-[Intense pain flows thru Godfrey body.] Please…don't mention it. Come on this way lets go.

5:45AM (At Dragons Town.)

William-? I did not suspect you to be back tell at least…high noon.

Godfrey-Well right now we have a little problem. [Godfrey showed Meryl to William.]


	8. Chapter 7 A Watery Grave

_**Chapter 7 A Watery Grave**_

October 17, 1977 10:48AM one month after the incident at Dragons City. Godwin had pass out for a few days but got it back together. William, John, and Danny found Godwin pass out and manage to bring him back home to where he belongs. After he woke up he decide that it was best to get some training done first before trying to take on the Dark Lord or even Shadow. Thru out the entire time that he was training Godwin never forgot what he saw back there, his beloved friend the only one in Atlantics who did not make fun of him, turned on him and left him there to die. On October 17 An owl came by with some mail.

"Thank you young sir." said John. The owl did not flew aeay but just stayed there then John said. "All right all right, you owls are always so greedy." and gave the owl a rat.

"What is it?" Godwin ask.

"A letter, from the City of Atlantics, here you take it might come more in use with you the it will us."

As Godwin open up the letter it said.

"Dear Dragons Town, we write this letter to you as an S.O.S. lately a former dragon of ours, Shadow had been making threats about coming over here to pay us a visit, and not the friendly way either please send some of your dragons down here to protect us. We are a friendly city we have no need for violence and our military is only as strong as a new born please help."

**-**Sincerely William

"There are to many Williams to keep track here." Godwin said to himself after he was done reading the letter.

"Anything good?" William ask

"Nope nothing good at all, you don't mind me going over there and having a look around do you?"

William simply smiled and said. "If you want to, this war seams to be moving slow right now, and that is the way I like it."

October 18, 1977 11:09AM Godwin reaches to the City of Atlantics. It was a longer swim then he thought and it has been a few years since he last been there as well.

Godwin was now eleven years old, when he left he was only eight, things did not really change over the pass three years, but to Godwin, it seems longer then that.

As Godwin was walking around toward the machine an old familiar face saw him. "Godwin!" It was Marcie.

"Marcie how are you doing its been a while."

"I have been doing grate, know that you are out there saving the world."

"But I can only do so much you know."

"I know, and look at you, you change over the past years."

"So have you, look at you, you are more beautiful then I would have ever had imagine."

Marcie giggle at Godwin complement then William interrupted them. "Are you two done yet? Godwin in here stat!"

"Duty calls." Godwin said as he left Marcie alone out side.

While inside Marcie was still outside doing what she did before she saw Godwin, planting flowers along the house, but a giant black shadow cover her and when she look up she was in total shock as she saw none other then Shadow himself.

Stay tunes for part nine coming soon

Author note-I have been busy so I have not been putting up the dates on when they will come back, sorry. If you got any question about the story ask me, got any questions about the character ask them. Follow me on You Tube **.com/user/MrE380?feature=mhump/a/f/0/CyxUbOHvKKA**or add me a friend on the PS3 Mr_E_rules

Character note-Shadow-Why try to risk your life saving others, when it's a whole lot more fun killing others?

Question of the day-If you saw a killer right behind you, what would you do?

Seek preview of my new dragon book Eye of the Dragon the New Prophecy

Godfrey-Every generation has a specific role to play in life, whether it is for good or for worse, and whether we like it or not we play our role straight to our grave, sometimes not even knowing it.

June 6, 2044 [At Dragons Town, inside Flame house.]

Flame-Well congratulations dear, not a crack init at all.

Water-[Breaths hard.] Next time…you try having an egg come out of your body and we will see how easy it really is.

Flame-[Smiles.] I think it's beautiful, a white egg.

Water-What should we call it?

Flame-Shouldn't we wait until after it hatches?

Water-Well if it is a girl, I want to call her Snowstorm.

Flame-Snowstorm it is, but if it is a guy then we call it Whiteout.

Water-Ok, go put it in the "House of Eggs" to let the egg keepers to keep an eye on our new child.

[An explosion came from outside.]

Water-[Moans.] Not him again, why now?

Flame-Don't worry, I will get rid of him. [Walks outside.] Darkness why now? My wife just laid an egg, cant you wait for a while?

Darkness-That is why I came here Flame, to congratulate you two.

Flame-Thank you, now go.

Darkness-How rude, and I came with gifts as well. [A whole bunch of fire balls came up from behind Darkness and hit the town.]


End file.
